


Pictures

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Felching, M/M, NSFW Art, Photographer Dean, Porn Star Castiel, Smut, Switching, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean is a gay porn photographer, Cas is a porn star...





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Dean went over the client list for the day.

“Oh, fucking great.”

His assistant, Charlie, asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I have an entire day with Novak.”

“Oh, come on Dean. He’s just a perfectionist. He cares what goes out there. You can’t really hold that against him.”

That was Charlie, always the glass half full kind of girl.

“I get being a perfectionist. But does he have to be a huge dick bag in the process?”

Dean checked on everything before Cas Novak arrived. He made sure the bedroom set was perfect, that the lights were in the exact right place, double checked his camera equipment.

Sometimes being the foremost gay erotic photographer was just a huge pain in the balls. Especially when his client was Novak.

Cas rolled in at ten. He smiled and took a big drink of his large snooty coffee. Dean just got himself a cup of the coffee that was in the pot in the kitchen.

“So, who am I working with today, Winchester?”

Dean checked the logs and said, “Bobby and Gabe.”

“Fuck. Don’t mind Bob but Gabe never takes anything seriously.”

“Yeah, I get it Novak.”

The other two men arrived and everyone got naked. Dean started with some close ups. Then he progressed to shots of things like fingers in asses, hands pulling on balls, the usual stuff. Novak didn’t do any of that but left it to the other two. No one could see a face anyway was his reasoning. Finally, it was time for the threesome set up.

Cas lay down and the other two posed over him. They took turns licking his cock and kissing him.

Dean did have to admit that Cas Novak had a very impressive cock. It was long and fairly thick. Perfectly shaped for photography, it always looked good. Plus, he got hard quickly and stayed hard for a long time with no help.

The scenes progressed. Cas sucked on Gabe’s cock while Bobby penetrated Gabe. Novak was very particular about being penetrated and neither of these guys were deemed good enough for him. There were shots of both men going down on Novak and these looked really good.

“Okay,” Dean said. “Time for the money shots.” These were tricky. They had to be perfectly timed and done close up. Dean got his hand-held and moved in. First Bobby jacked off and let Dean know in plenty of time to arrange it so that he came in Gabe’s mouth. Then Bobby jacked off and shot onto Cas’ chest. Finally, it was Cas’ turn. He jacked off and came in Bobby’s mouth. They were all good shots.

“Okay, guys, good work today.”

Dean checked and said, “Cas. Tomorrow you’re scheduled in to do fuck work with Garth.”

Cas sighed. “I hate fucking Garth.”

“Yeah, well, suck it up buttercup. Be here by eleven.”

Dean could see Novak’s point. Garth was goofy looking and just shy of being weird. But, he had the biggest cock in the business and could go forever. The guy was legendary.

The next day Garth and Cas arrived at the same time. Garth was chuckling over some cartoon involving Garfield the cat. Cas just sighed and shook his head.

Everyone got naked and hard. Cas sucked on Garth’s impressive dick. Garth sucked on Cas. They jacked each other for a few shots, then Dean placed Garth on his stomach.

“What the fuck, Dean? No one can see my cock this way.”

“Just roll with it Garth. Cas, fuck him”

Cas grinned. He rolled on a condom. He climbed on Garth and had at him. Dean circled them, taking shots from every position. Cas actually looked like he was having fun for once.

“Be sure and let me know, Cas, for the money shot.”

Cas actually winked at him.

After a while Garth started to complain. “Jesus, Novak. Aren’t you ever going to cum?”

Dean yelled, “Now you know how everybody else feels when you’re topping, Garth.”

“Fuck off Winchester.”

Finally, Cas nodded. Dean got into position and Cas pulled out. The condom rolled off. A couple of quick jerks and he came all over Garth’s ass. Garth jumped up and went to get cleaned up.

“Winchester that was great. Thanks.”

“Anytime, Cas. Did him good to receive for once.”

When Cas came out dressed, He stopped and looked at Dean.

“Uh, Winchester, would you like to go get a beer?”

Dean was completely shocked.

“You want to have a beer with me? Why?”

Cas looked unamused. “Forget it then. Just trying to be nice.”

Dean was confused, but felt like he was being the dick this time. “Wait up, Cas. I guess I would, thanks.”

He packed up and they walked out together. Cas whistled when he saw Dean’s car.

“Damn, Dean! Is that a ’69 Impala?”

Dean was pleased. “Yeah, it’s my baby.”

“Mind if we go together? I’d love a ride in her.” Cas smiled at the car.

Cas just jumped up a notch in Dean’s eyes.

They headed to a quiet neighborhood gay bar. They went in and grabbed a booth.

After ordering, Cas asked, “So, what made you get into the gay photography business?”

Dean answered, “I just love photography. I got offered a job by a friend doing stills for a gay website and it just fit. How about you?”

Cas looked away. “I never thought I’d be doing anything like this. But I needed money and a friend told me I could make good money posing.”

Dean clicked the neck of his beer bottle to Cas’.

“Here’s to friends, huh.”

They ended up chatting easily about the characters they worked with and then about different shoots they had done. Dean had a nice time, to his surprise.

Several hours passed and Dean had more beer than he expected to. Cas suggested that he call them a cab. He told Dean he lived close, and that Dean could come over, have some dinner and coffee. Then Cas would make sure he made it back to the bar to get his car. Dean accepted.

 

Cas lived in a nice apartment complex. Dean was somewhat surprised at how neat and sparse Cas’ apartment was. Cas went to the kitchen and fixed some scrambled eggs and bacon. The coffee was strong and good.

Dean said, “Wow, I am very impressed. Cas. Good looking, great cock and he can cook.

Cas just chuckled.

After they ate, they sat in the living room. Dean thanked him and said, “Maybe I should go.”

Cas smiled at him and said, “You know, I have often wondered about you. You don’t seem to have a boyfriend, or even date much as far as I can see. You are a good-looking man. What turns you on, Dean?”

Dean looked at him and said, “Why Cas, are you coming on to me?”

Cas just smiled. “I believe I am. Is it working?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Yeah, I think it is, Cas.” Dean was drunk and he didn’t care.

Cas moved over to sit next to Dean on the couch. He put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a damn fine kiss. Dean had his mouth open in no time and Cas’ tongue was exploring.

When Cas broke away, he pulled Dean’s T shirt off him. Dean unbuttoned Cas’ shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. Cas began to kiss Dean’s chest and sucked on a nipple. Dean had his head back and his eyes shut. Then Cas pulled him up and said, “Let’s go get more comfortable.”

He led Dean down a short hall to his bedroom. He stopped and kissed Dean again, reaching down and unbuttoning his jeans. He grabbed the zipper and yanked it down. He reached down inside Dean’s jeans and grabbed his cock.

“Damn, Dean, you’ve been holding out on all of us.”

Dean toed out of his shoes and Cas pulled his jeans and his boxers down to his ankles. Cas stood back and took an admiring look at Dean’s very hard cock.

“Very nice.”

Cas pushed Dean until the back of his legs touched the side of the bed, and then pushed him down. He stood over him and pulled off the rest of his clothes.

He lay down beside Dean and began to kiss him again. This time he worked his way down very slowly until he was at Dean’s cock. He ran his thumb along the slit to collect some of the pre cum dripping there, and put the thumb in his mouth.

“Very fucking tasty.”

He took Dean’s cock into his mouth and worked it very professionally.

Dean said, “Need to stop Cas. I’m getting too close.”

Dean moved down and began to blow Cas. He had often wondered what it would be like to have that cock in his mouth and now that it was, Dean was having a great time with it. He took his time because he knew Cas had endurance. But then Cas pulled him off.

“I want to fuck you, Dean. Can I fuck you?”

Dean just said, “Oh hell yeah.”

A condom and lube were produced and used. Cas put two fingers into Dean. He played them around inside of him and then pulled them out. He pushed Dean’s legs up and was on him and in him in a flash.

Dean moaned and mumbled, “Damn that’s good Cas.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s legs and put them on his shoulders. This gave him full access to bottom out.

Cas whispered, “I wanna fuck you till you scream, Dean. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

Cas shoved in and pulled back and got faster and harder. Dean was matching every thrust.

“Play with your cock Dean. I need to see you cum.”

Dean fisted himself and soon, he was whispering, “Gonna cum, Cas. Fuck me hard.”

Cas increased his speed. Dean shot all over both of them, then Cas just said, “Fuck” and he came as well.

They lay catching their breath.

Cas said, “Give me a while. I really need you to reciprocate, Winchester.”

Dean was completely surprised. First Cas said that he had been thinking about fucking him for a while and now, he wanted Dean to fuck him? Maybe he had read Cas wrong all along. Or maybe not.

Dean said, “Look, Cas. Don’t get me wrong. I am really looking forward to fucking you. Really. But if you are trying to punk me here, I’d appreciate it if you would just tell me.”

Cas looked shocked. “Punk you? Why the hell would you think that?”

“To be honest, I never thought you could stand me.”

Cas lifted up and looked Dean in the eye.

“I know I come off like a dick. But Dean, I have been wanting to jump you for a long time.”

“Shit, Cas, why didn’t you?”

“I’m not as fucking confident in real life as I want everyone to think.”

Dean just kissed him. Cas responded and they were at it again. This time, Dean worked his way down Cas’ body. He sucked and nipped at each of Cas’ nipples and licked his was down Cas’ belly. But instead of pausing at his cock, Dean pushed his legs up and apart and buried his mouth in Cas’ ass.

He ate Cas out until Cas was moaning and begging Dean to fuck him. Dean got lube and a condom and was shoving into Cas as soon as he could. Dean took him hard and fast. After a bit he pulled out and said, “Hands and knees. Now.”

Cas flipped and Dean shoved into him until he was in all the way, his balls laying on Cas’ ass. He pulled back and shoved in over and over. He loved watching his cock slide into Cas. He reached around and grabbed Cas’ cock. He established a rhythm between shoving in and pulling out and doing the same with Cas’ cock.

Cas mumbled, “Fuck. Dean. Gonna cum…” and he filled Dean’s hand. This tipped Dean over the edge and Dean came with a mind-blowing orgasm.

After they cleaned up, Cas asked Dean what time he needed to get up. Dean just mumbled something.

“I’ll set an alarm. Just go to sleep.”

Dean was tired so he turned over. The last thing he was aware of was Cas spooning him.

The alarm screamed in his ear. Groaning, Dean turned over and had a moment of disorientation. Then it all came back to him. He sat up and saw the bed was empty. The next thing he saw was a hot cup of coffee steaming on the table next to him.

He grabbed the cup and went to take a piss. He could hear Cas in the kitchen. When he was done he walked out there.

“Morning, beautiful.”

Cas turned around and smiled. “Good morning. Sleep well?”

Dean grinned. “Like a drunk baby.”

Cas looked him over and said, “Still impressive in the morning. Can’t say that about many men.”

Dean grinned. “Need to locate my clothes.”

Cas indicated a pile of neatly folded clothes on the counter.

Dean called a cab. He turned around and kissed Cas.

“See you in a couple of hours.”

Cas smiled.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was still wondering if that night had really happened when he got to work. He had a change of clothes there. Occasionally an actor got a little messy with his cum and it splashed. Dean liked to be prepared for any eventuality.

Cas came in about an hour later. He walked over and kissed Dean, just as Charlie walked in. Her eyes got big. Dean just grinned at her.

The shoot was an all oral one. Dean was actually relieved that he didn’t have to watch Cas fuck someone. He shook his head. He didn’t need that.

During lunch break, Charlie cornered him. “Okay, spill. What the hell happened between you and Novak?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, well, we had a nice night together.”

Charlie was shocked and said so. Dean just walked away.

After lunch it was just a few cum shots. Cas jacked himself off and came on Derek's face and then let it run out his cock into Derek’s mouth. It was a beautiful shot.

After Cas got cleaned up and dressed, he came out of the dressing room.

Dean asked, “Uh, Cas. Wanna get some dinner tonight?”

Cas smiled and said, “Yeah. I’d like that.”

They arranged for Dean to pick him up at seven.

Dean was confused. He went home and tried to get some work done, but his mind just kept wandering to Cas. The man was fucking gorgeous. He had a cock that was beautiful, and he really knew how to use it. But Dean had spent the last two years hating to work with him because he always acted like such a douchebag.

Now, not only had they fucked, but Dean was actually having feelings for the guy? When had Cas transformed from an asshole into a sweet guy?

Fuck.

Dean pulled up to Cas’ and he came right out. Dean got out, walked around the car and held the door open for him.

“Wow, you really know how to treat a girl.”

Dean chuckled, then asked, “Italian okay?”

Cas smiled, “Love Italian.”

They sat next to one another in a booth. Dean slid over next to Cas. They decided to forego wine. Dean said he was driving, after all. Cas said he really wasn’t much of a drinker.

They chatted easily during dinner. Sipping coffee after, Dean put his fingers on top of Cas’ hand as it lay on the table.

“Cas, do you really enjoy working?”

Cas looked at him, “Why do you ask?”

Dean was thoughtful. “I dunno. Sometimes it just seemed to me like you weren’t really having a good time in some if the shoots.”

Cas replied, “Very observant, Winchester. To be completely honest, I fucking hate it.”

Dean was surprised by the emotion in Cas’ voice.

“Really, Cas? Why do you do it then?”

Cas sighed. “I got caught up. I don’t really know how to do anything else that pays that well. Everyone keeps carrying on about how good I am at it, how well I photograph. But I’m sick of it.”

Dean thought about that for a bit.

“Cas, why don’t you consider trying it from my side of the camera?”

Cas looked shocked. “I don’t know anything about cameras or photography, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “I get that. But I saw your apartment. You’ve got a great eye, Cas. I think you would be excellent at editing. That is the part I just hate. You have to look at every shot with a magnifier and check all the details. Look for anything that doesn’t fit or looks bad. Anything from a bad angle to a cum splatter on some guy’s face. I just think you have a real aesthetic and you’d be great at it.”

Cas looked very thoughtful.

“And this pays as well?”

Dean grinned. “It pays better. I make an ass load of money, Cas.”

Cas just said, “Huh.”

Dean decided to add, “Plus, then I wouldn’t have to take photos of you fucking other guys anymore.”

Cas looked a little confused.

Dean continued, “I know we just got together and it doesn’t make a lick of sense, but it bothered me today. I just didn’t want to see you fucking someone else.”

Cas said quietly, “To be honest, I didn’t want to, in front of you.”

When they got back in the car, Cas asked to see where Dean lived.

Dean’s place was pretty much the exact opposite of Cas’. It wasn’t dirty but it was messy and packed with equipment.

“I do a lot of work here.”

Cas smiled and looked around.

Dean got them both a beer and they sat down together on the couch.

Cas asked quietly, “What the fuck is this, Dean? What’s happening?”

Dean looked at his beer. “I don’t really know, Cas. All I know is that I really like you and I want to see where this goes.”

“Me too.”

Dean put down his beer and took the beer out of Cas’ hand. He reached for Cas’ face and pulled him for a long kiss. It quickly became hot and messy and urgent. Dean broke away and pulled Cas to his feet. He led him to the bedroom.

Cas stood while Dean slowly undressed him. When he stood naked, Dean touched his cock and kissed him. Then he led him to the bed. Cas lay down and watched Dean strip. His eyes watched Dean’s cock pull out of his boxers and jump up to his belly.

“God you’re so fucking pretty.”

Dean worked his way down Cas’ body with his mouth. Cas was breathless and making such sweet sounds. He pushed Cas’ legs apart and put his mouth on Cas’ tight hole. Cas gasped and moaned. Dean ate him out, using his tongue to fuck in and out.

Finally, he moved up to use lube and roll on a condom. He said to Cas, “Turn over.”

Cas lay on his stomach. Dean lay on top of him and used his hand to guide his cock to Cas’ hole. When he shoved in, Cas moaned and pushed back against him. Holding himself up on his arms, Dean moved in and out, slowly at first but gaining speed and shoving in harder each time. Cas reached his arm back and grabbed Dean’s ass cheek.

“Oh fuck, Dean, fuck… it’s good… you feel so good in me.”

Dean whispered, “Yeah, baby. So fucking good. So tight…”

When he finally felt it coming, Dean moaned and sped up. His thrusts got jerky and then he shot. He just stayed in Cas until his was soft. Then he pulled out and rolled Cas over.

He grabbed Cas’ cock and fisted it just a few times. Cas came. Dean licked some off his hand, grinning at Cas.

Dean came back from the bathroom with a damp cloth and cleaned Cas up. Then they lay together, holding hands and legs entwined.

“I could really get used to this, Dean.”

Dean smiled and said, “I already am.”

“Do you work tomorrow?” Dean asked.

“Nope, day off.”

“Come in with me. See what I do from behind the camera. Check out the editing. See what you think.?”

“Okay, Dean. I’ll see.”

Dean began to kiss Cas again.

“Your turn.”

To his surprise, Cas answered, “No. I think I like it better when you top.”

“You sure, babe? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love fucking you. But I want you to be happy here.”

Cas smiled at him. “Believe me, I’m happy. I’m not saying I never want to top you again, but for now, I’m really liking things just the way they are.”

Dean went back to kissing him, getting ready for round two.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean didn’t have to be in until eleven, so they woke up about eight and exchanged hand jobs in the shower.

“Hell of a way to start the day.” Dean smiled.

They had coffee and after taking stock of the cupboards, decided to grab something on the way to work.

“Don’t spend too much time cooking, do you Dean.”

Dean laughed. “Hey babe, I’m known for my looks, not my culinary arts.”

On the way in, Cas asked Dean to stop at a drug store. He ran in and came back with a small bag. When he opened it, Dean saw that he had a box of acid reducer stomach pills. Cas swallowed one.

Dean asked, “What’s up, babe?”

Cas looked sheepish and said, “I have some stomach trouble. Nothing serious.”

It worried Dean a little.

Once they got to the studio, Dean showed Cas some of the equipment and walked him through what they did. Cas seemed to enjoy different angles and ways of making different shots work. But when Dean spread out a page of proofs, Cas got really interested.

Dean showed him how to use the magnifier and they discussed different shots and what made them good, or what was problematic in each. Cas had a really good eye.

Finally, the two actors arrived. Cas sat back and watched Dean arrange the scene. He was so at ease telling them what to do. When one was supposed to stick a finger up the other guy’s ass, Dean said, “Easy there, sport. You’re fingering an ass, not snaking out a drain.”

Cas chuckled.

The same guy flubbed the money shot. He just said, “Oh fuck,” and came without letting Dean know, so he missed the shot.

“Son of a bitch. God damn amateurs.”

Dean thought for a minute.

“Cas, get the camera. All I need is a shot of the cum. I guess I can stand in.”

Cas grabbed the camera and moved in close. Dean whipped out his cock and began to jack off. It took a bit, but finally he said, “Okay Cas. Close in.”

Cas got ready. Dean groaned and began to cum in the guy’s mouth. Cum shot over his chin and ran down his neck, but a lot poured into his mouth. Cas took a lot of shots. It was very erotic. His cock moved in his pants and he got a little hard.

Dean wiped off and put his cock back in his pants. He looked down and smiled. He cupped one hand over Cas’ cock and said, “Liked that, huh?”

When Dean looked at the shots Cas took, he was impressed. Some were slightly out of focus but there were several that were very good.

After everyone left, they spent some time going over proofs. Cas had an excellent eye and Dean knew he would be great at editing. He knew he had to make this work.

Time to leave. On the way to the car, Dean asked Cas, “So I guess you want to go home?”

Cas looked around and said, “I don’t know what the fuck I want.”

Dean stood and waited.

Cas said, “Dean, I really like you. A lot. I haven’t felt like this about anyone in, well, just about forever. I’m worried that it is happening too fast, and I really don’t want it to stop either.”

Dean walked around to stand near Cas. He put his hands on Cas’ shoulders.

“Cas, I feel exactly the same way. But I know one thing for sure. I really need to see where this is going. I want to be with you. Sure it’s scary. But being with you, fuck. It makes me feel alive and I haven’t felt that way in too long. Please give us a chance, Cas.”

Cas nodded. “Let’s go to your place, then.”

When they got there, they spent some time editing. Dean was really impressed with Cas’ attention to detail.

“Cas, you’re a natural. We’ve got to talk about you switching professions.”

Cas grinned.

A little later, Cas insisted they go grocery shopping.

“Dean, we’ve got to eat and you… you have nothing here.”

Later, Dean was actually enjoying watching Cas shop. He was clearly in his element, choosing between one brand and another, feeling produce, it was all a hoot. Finally, they were done and headed back to the apartment.

“Cas, I hope you intend to stick around and cook all this, because I am lost.”

“Don’t worry Dean.”

All the food was put away, and Cas had fixed a nice meal. They sat and ate, both feeling quiet. After a while, Dean spoke.

“Cas. I don’t want to get all ‘lesbians renting a U-Haul after the second date’ here, but I really don’t want to spend a night without you.”

Cas grinned. “I was just thinking the same thing, Dean. We just need to figure this out.”

This led to a discussion about logistics. Cas had a nicer apartment, but Dean had all his equipment here. They decided not to decide just yet.

After dinner was cleaned up, Dean walked up behind Cas who was standing at a counter.

“I need you Cas. Need to be inside of you.”

In bed. Naked. Dean had two fingers in Cas and was jacking him off. Cas was gasping and thrusting into Dean’s hand.

“Yeah, babe. Cum for me. Then I’m gonna fuck you senseless. Force you open and fuck you ‘till you scream. Come on sweetness.”

Cas moaned and shot into Dean’s hand.

Dean pulled Cas onto his back and pulled his legs up onto his shoulders. He grabbed his cock and pushed it against Cas’ hole. He teased just a little bit, rubbing the head of his cock over Cas’ hole. Cas moaned and then Dean shoved in.

He pushed until he was bottomed out, feeling his balls laying on Cas. He held just a moment, feeling how good it was to be in Cas. The he pulled back all the way out and pushed back in. He felt Cas open for him all over again. Cas embraced his cock like a silk glove.

He briefly thought about how they were going to have to ditch the condoms.

Then he was lost in the in and out, back and forth, push and pull. He felt himself get close, so he slowed down and regained control. He wanted this to last a long, long time.

After what seemed like forever, with Cas whispering, “god, god, Dean, it’s good… I need…” Dean allowed himself to chase the release. He felt it in his balls and then in his gut. He just rammed in and felt himself shoot over and over.

Later, Cas had his head on Dean’s shoulder and his leg thrown over Dean’s. Dean held him close.

“Dean, have you ever been with a woman?”

Dean grinned. “Want all my secrets now? Yeah, I have been with a woman. In high school. You?”

Cas shook his head, “No, never. What was it like?”

Dean sighed. “I only did it because I wanted to try and fit in. To be honest, I didn’t like it at all. I mean, the basics are the same but it just never felt right. The last time, I couldn’t even come.”

“Doesn’t sound like I missed much.”

“Nah, Cas, you really didn’t.”

They lay a bit longer in silence. Then Dean said, “Babe, we need to get tested. I am sick of the rubbers. I don’t want anything between me and you.”

Cas agreed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Dean dropped Cas off at his apartment on his way to the studio. Cas had to pick up some clothes and get his car. He agreed to meet Dean at the studio after a few hours.

Dean threw himself into his work, trying not to miss Cas.

Garth came in to work an hour later. He walked up to Dean and smirked.

“Hey, Winchester, I hear you’re slipping the sausage to Novak these days.”

Dean whirled on him and pushed him up against the wall with his forearm against his neck.

“You shut your fucking mouth, Garth, or I’ll shut it for you.”

Garth looked scared. “Okay, okay. Shit, I didn’t mean anything by it. Lighten up.”

Dean glared at him and let him go.

Garth tried to walk away with some dignity.

Charlie had observed the entire thing.

“What’s up with you, Dean?”

Dean looked angry. “Look, Cas and I are together, okay? It isn’t anyone’s fucking business.”

Charlie put up her hands and walked away.

Cas showed up an hour later. Garth stared at him with a strange look on his face, and Charlie just looked at him and turned away.

“What’s up with everyone Dean?”

“Nothing, sweetness. Not a damn thing.”

They spent some time going over the contracts to allow Cas take over the editing. Cas was impressed with the money.

“Damn, Dean. I had no idea this paid this well.”

Dean winked at him. “Yeah, baby. I spend all of mine on cameras, my car and booze.”

Later Cas was saying to Dean, “I was thinking about it while I was at my place. I have more room. I have a much better bed. I think we should pack up all your equipment and move into my place.”

Dean feigned a look. “What’s wrong with my bed?”

“Nothing if you like sleeping on rocks.”

Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas.

Cas smiled. “Hey, no teasing me with that thing.”

“Anyway,” Dean told him, “I agree to move.”

Cas hugged him tight.

They got tested on the way home.

Dean checked into professional movers while Cas fixed dinner. He found two that specialized in moving high tech equipment and he made a note to call them the next day. Dinner was great, as usual.

“Damn you sure can cook, Cas. I’m gonna get fat.”

“Oh no, you’re not Dean Winchester. I’ll keep you exercised.”

Later they were on the couch making out.

Dean said, “You know, Cas, any time you want to fuck me all you have to do is say the word. My ass is yours.”

Cas smiled and said, “I know.”

They were really enjoying making out. They kissed so much their lips felt puffy.

Dean told Cas, “You’ve got beautiful lips. And your eyes are the most beautiful blue I have ever seen.”

Cas smiled. “You’ve got a silver tongue, Dean.”

“All the better to lick you, baby.”

Cas grabbed his hand. “Let’s put it to work right now.”

Cas was on his hands and knees and Dean was rimming him. Dean loved to rim Cas because it made him so wild. Cas always ended up gasping and moaning and begging to be fucked.

Dean came up for air and said, “I will be so fucking glad to get our test results back so I can suck cum out of you when I’m done using you for my pleasure.”

Cas looked back at him in surprise. “Uh, you like doing that?”

“Oh fuck yeah, baby. Hasn’t anyone ever done that to you?”

“No.”

“Oh something else to look forward to.”

“Now get that sexy ass in the air and let me fuck you into my rocky mattress.”

The next few weeks were very busy. Dean got moved into Cas’ and was still arranging his equipment. Cas was busy with editing and getting better at it all the time. Then they got the calls about their test results.

They were stoked to be completely clean, although both of them thought they were, it was just nice to be sure. Dean could hardly wait to get Cas home.

As soon as they were in the door, Dean was on Cas. He grabbed his wrist and took him to the bedroom.

“Cas this is going to be incredible.”

“You are very enthusiastic, Dean.”

“Fuck yeah, sweetness. Now get naked for me.”

Dean was fucking Cas with three fingers. He was lubed up. He pulled his fingers out and pushed Cas onto his stomach. Laying on top, he rubbed his cock around Cas’ hole a few times and then pushed the head of his cock in. It felt better than he had ever imagined it would. He could feel Cas’ hole clench around his shaft and feel the head in Cas’ hot channel. He pushed in and felt every inch of his cock slide in.

Cas was moaning, “Oh fuck, fuck Dean… Oh my god…”

Every thrust and every pull back out was sheer ecstasy. Dean went slow because he wanted it to last forever, until Cas said, “Fuck me hard. Harder…”

Dean took it to a new level. He fucked Cas harder than he ever had before. He didn’t want to hurt Cas so he listened to him carefully. He never said to slow down or stop, so Dean just kept up.

When his orgasm hit it was miraculous. He felt every shot of cum that he gave to Cas, and then felt it on the head of his cock.

He pulled out and said to Cas, “You Okay?”

Cas was gasping but said, “Oh fuck yeah. Better than okay.”

Dean put his mouth over Cas’ hole and sucked on him. Cas came up off the bed a little but Dean held his thighs tight. He put his mouth over Cas and sucked and licked until he had all the cum he could get out. He lifted his face and smiled at Cas who was looking back over his shoulder.

“Like that, baby?”

Cas just nodded, a look of amazement on his face.

“Dean that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt. I could feel you in me, I could feel you cum in me… and then…”

Dean smiled. “I told you that part was good.”

Cas asked him, “Have you ever barebacked before?”

Dean sighed. “Once years ago. I was drunk and it was a mistake. And I sure don’t remember it feeling like that. You?”

Cas shook his head. “Never.”

Dean had Cas gathered in his arms. He sighed.

Cas asked, “Everything okay?”

Dean smiled. “More than okay, sweetness. Cas, I love you.”

Cas lifted up and looked at Dean.

“I love you too. I’ve been trying to tell you for weeks.”

“Baby, what stopped you?”

Cas looked sort of embarrassed. “I didn’t want you to think I was rushing things.”

Dean laughed. “Rushing things? God I love you, you sweet little nerd. It’s never rushing things to say ‘I love you.’”

Cas pouted. “I am not a nerd.”

“Okay, maybe not. But it is still so sweet and you, baby, are the sweetest.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Life progressed, as life will do. Dean opened up a second studio and hired two more photographers. Cas’ editing was well-known and he was in demand. Cas ditched the stomach pills and never had a problem again. They got a dog. Eventually they bought a house.

They hired a housekeeper. She was a no-nonsense woman named Ellen who kept them in line, often in spite of themselves.

After being together for four years, Dean proposed. He got down on one knee and they both cried. The wedding was beautiful. Charlie was Dean’s best man. They danced their first dance to  _ Best Friend  _ by Queen.

They discussed adopting a child, but Ellen told them that she had never seen two people more in love, and that she wasn’t sure they had enough room between them to fit in another person. In the end, they agreed.

The sex remained amazing.

They always told each other that they loved one another every single day. They never went to bed mad. All in all, it was just a picture perfect life.


End file.
